Это моя любовь
Это моя любовь (англ. Love is an Open Door) - романтический дуэт в диснеевском мультфильме Холодное сердце, в исполнении Анны и Ханса. Синопсис Песня исполняется после того, как Анна объясняет Хансу своё одиночество тем, что на протяжении многих лет Эльза была закрыта от неё, и Ханс говорит, что он бы не закрылся от Анны. В конце пестни, Ханс делает предложение Анне, на что она соглашается. Текст песни Это моя любовь (оригинальный текст)= Анна: Okay, can I just, say something crazy? Ханс: I love crazy! Анна: All my life has been a series of doors in my face And then suddenly I bump into you Ханс: I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause like... I've been searching my whole life to find my own place And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue Анна: But with you... Ханс: But with you I found my place Анна: I see your face Вместе: And it's nothing like I've ever known before Love is an open door Love is an open door Love is an open door Анна: With you! Ханс: With you! Анна: With you! Ханс: With you! Вместе: Love is an open door... Ханс: I mean it's crazy Анна: What? Ханс: We finish each other's— Анна: Sandwiches! Ханс: That's what I was gonna say! Анна: I've never met someone Вместе: Who thinks so much like me! Jinx! Jinx again! Our mental synch-ro-ni-zation Can have but one explanation: Ханс: You- Анна: And I- Ханс: Were- Анна: Just- Вместе: Meant to be! Анна: Say goodbye... Ханс: Say goodbye... Вместе: To the pain of the past We don't have to feel it anymore Love is an open door Love is an open door Life can be so much more Анна: With you! Ханс: With you! Анна: With you! Ханс: With you! Вместе: Love is an open door... Ханс: Can I say something crazy? Will you marry me? Анна: Can I say something even crazier? Yes! |-|Это моя любовь (русский текст)= Анна: Слушай, я могу сказать глупость? Ханс: Я обожаю глупости! Анна: Я устала от дверей и замков на пути Но удача вдруг свела с тобой Ханс: Я думал о том же! Потому что... С юных лет мечтал я, своё место найти Я примерял на себя маски, как шут цирковой Анна: Но со мной... Ханс: Но тобой я собой был Анна: Ты был так мил Вместе: И пусть целый мир услышит вновь и вновь Это моя любовь Это моя любовь Это моя любовь Анна: С тобой! Ханс: С тобой! Анна: С тобой! Ханс: С тобой! Вместе: Это моя любовь... Ханс: Невероятно Анна: Что? Ханс: Мы словно кусочки... Анна: Сэндвича! Ханс: Ты читаешь мои мысли! Анна: Один подумает Вместе: Другой сказать спешит! Желаю! Ещё одно! У этого совпадения Есть лишь одно объяснение: Ханс: Мы Анна: С тобой Ханс: Друг Анна: Друга Вместе: Нашли! Анна: Позабудь... Ханс: Позабудь... Вместе: Нашу прошлую грусть Крылья ты к полёту приготовь Это моя любовь Это моя любовь Мы из волшебных снов Анна: С тобой! Ханс: С тобой! Анна: С тобой! Ханс: С тобой! Вместе: Это моя любовь... Ханс: А можно я скажу глупость? Ты выйдешь за меня? Анна: Боюсь тебя ошарашить своей глупостью. Да! de:Liebe_öffnet_Tür'n en:Love is an Open Door es:Love is an Open Door fi:Ovi nyt auki on fr:L'amour est un cadeau it:La mia occasione ja:とびら開けて nl:Liefde geeft ons ruim baan pl:Miłość stanęła w drzwiach pt-br:Love is an Open Door Категория:Песни